villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fabrication Machine
The Fabrication Machine, or simply the Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit (B.R.A.I.N.), is the main antagonist of the 2009 computer-animated film 9. It is responsible for the downfall of humanity. Backstory Prior to the film, a scientist created the Fabrication Machine in order to support humanity by providing it with his human soul. However, the Chancellor took the machine so that it could build newer weapons and war mechs to aid humans in war. However, lacking a human soul, the Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit became corrupted and started to turn against humanity and create machines to destroy all living creatures. Now, the scientist created nine rag dolls and provided each with his soul so that the rag dolls can stop the Fabrication Machine. Before being reactivated by 9 (one of the scientist's ragdoll creations), the Fabrication Machine was shut down and stored inside an abandoned factory. Role in the Film The Fabrication Machine played a major role in the movie ''9. ''9 accidentaly inserted the stolen talisman inside the Machine's external hard-drive, which caused the Machine to activate as well as extracting 2's soul in the process. The giant computer machine chased 9, 7, and 5 throughout the factory until it can no longer chase the three Stitch Punks through a narrow pipe. Later, the Fabrication Machine created the Winged Beast and Seamstress to eliminate and capture the remaining Stitch Punks. The Winged Beast was destroyed by the Stitch Punks. However, the Seamstress managed to capture 7 and 8 but 7 escaped with 9 and the Fabrication Machine only managed to extract 8's soul. The other 7 Stitch Punks (1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9) blew up the factory with a lit oil drum, which also wiped out the remaining robots that were inside the factory. However, the Fabrication Machine emerged from the rubble, grabbed 5 and extracted the 5th Stitch Punk's soul. The giant machine then chased the remaining Stitch Punks across a nearly demolished bridge (the bridge collapsed under the machine's weight). The Fabrication Machine took 6 with it and extracted his soul. Another lengthy chase started and the Fabrication Machine cornered 9, 7, 4, 3, and 1 within an open area. It tried to extract 9's soul, however ended up extracting 1's instead; this is because 1 pushed 9 out of the way. 9 grabbed the talisman from the machine before the mechanical behemoth finished extracting 1's soul. The machine tries to grab the talisman from 9, but the 9th Stitch Punk activates the talisman and removes all of the slain Stitch Punks' souls from the Machine. The Fabrication Machine then explodes in a fiery/electrical burst. Physical Description The Fabrication Machine resembles a mix between a spider and an octopus. It has a metallic pentagon-shaped base body that is covered with multiple arms (each arm is tipped with a metal pincer). The Fabrication Machine has a dome-shaped head with a single red glowing eye as well as metal stubs surrounding its head that release electrical frequency waves. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons The Fabrication Machine has a wide range of powers and weaponry to be used for destroying the Stitch Punks. These include multiple claw-like arms, a flamethrower attached to one of the machine's arms, and the ability to project three green-colored lasers that extract the soul of any Stitch Punk. The Fabrication Machine can also create multiple machines at ease. Gallery The_Fabrication_Machine_Before_Being_Taken.jpg|Fabrication Machine in the past Fabmachine.jpg Fabrication_Machine.jpg|The Machine about to kill 5. Fab7.png 37514_gal.jpg|Fabrication Machine's death Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Satan Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Creator